


I guess it’s not a long story

by Setsu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: “Imagine his face when Kurt tells him he’s dating me. Oh I wish I could see it.”





	I guess it’s not a long story

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 3 of these stupid stories waiting to be read, so let me know if you enjoy this format!

This had to be a joke. Kurt looked at the list in front of him again, and it was there, for sure, black on white,  _ Blaine Anderson _ . Blaine was the next person to be on the cover of Vogue, the magazine Kurt was designing for when he wasn’t working on his own collections.

This meant, Blaine Anderson would walk the doors of his office in two days.

He took a deep breath, picked up his phone and pressed Isabelle’s speed dial.

“Hey honey, how are you?”

“Erm, did you speak with Anna recently?”

“Yesterday actually, she’s very excited about your next cover. Wouldn’t tell me who she chose though.”

“Yeah, it’s Blaine.”

“Blaine, as in, your ex-husband?”

“Yes.”

“oh.”

“I mean, I know it’s been five years but… I don’t think I can do this Isa.”

“I understand. Call Anna? See if she can get someone else to do this one?”

Kurt sighed. He didn’t want anyone else to do his job. But Blaine Anderson? Really?

“I’ll sleep on it. And call Anna tomorrow morning.”

“Talk about it with your man, if anything he’ll give you an honest opinion.”

“Yeah he does that.” Kurt chuckled. “Talk to you later.” Kurt hung up and took a cab back to his apartment. Blaine Anderson. They got married, lived one happy year together, and then somehow that idiot cheated again. He kept apologizing, said he was drunk, but this was too much for Kurt who asked for a divorce and drowned himself into his work to forget.

While he climbed the ladder of fashion, Blaine climbed the cinema industry and was now an actor. An actor dating the guy he cheated on Kurt with.

“Are you okay?”

As soon as Kurt walked the door, his partner of three years walked up to him and hugged him.

“H.. how?”

“Anna called here in complete panic, she was so sorry and kept apologizing.”

“Oh.” Kurt smiled softly and kissed Sebastian. “I’m fine, I think.”

“You’re pale, more than usual I mean.” The Warbler smirked, but was clearly worried.

“Bas, I’m ok, you do know I don’t love him anymore, right?”

“Yeah I know, but you’re still hurt, and you hold grudges for a long time, I would know.” Sebastian shook his head and pulled Kurt towards the living room for them to sit on the couch. “Anna said you should call her as soon as you get there.”

“Why?”

“To check with you who can take the job.”

“Oh, I mean, I thought I’d take it still.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, but I wanted your opinion on it.”

“Well, my opinion is go for it, if you feel like you’re up to it. It could be good to forgive him and completely move on you know.”

“You’re right, probably.”

“I’m right, period.” Kurt laughed and grabbed the phone. Anna apologised again, and insisted that Kurt didn’t have to take the job. But she was relieved that he would, and promised she would owe him for life after this.

“How was work?” Kurt finally asked over dinner.

“Yeah all good, we’re choosing illustrations now, pretty easy.”

Sebastian was writing children’s books, believe it or not. He was really good at it, and a couple of his stories had been adapted to the silver screen already.

They met again at a Vogue event, because Sebastian was also modelling in his spare time, and there was discussions of him working with the magazine. Kurt and Blaine had been broken up for a year back then. The job with Vogue didn’t happen because of clashing timetables, but the Warbler made sure it didn’t mean he wouldn’t see Kurt again.

They started dating a couple months after that, and the rest was history.

Kurt wasn’t in touch with many people from Glee anymore. Or any, to be clearer. His circle consisted of Adam, Elliott, Dani and her fiancée Laura. It was fine, he didn’t miss the drama, but being out of the drama also meant he was out of the gossip, so he wasn’t sure what Blaine had been up to.

And yes, the Glee Club had changed his life, but it also made it very difficult at times. Also, most of his supposed friends sided with Blaine somehow. Well, not Santana, but Santana and Brittany were touring the world most of the time and both sucked at keeping in touch.

“Blaine huh.” Elliot passed the door, followed by Adam, as it had been decided that the day before the shoot, there would be a games night. Games night consisted of his chosen family reuniting and drinking around a game of Uno.

“I know right?” Kurt hugged his friends hello. “Dani and Laura are already here.”

“So Seb, are you ok with this?” Adam asked as the Warbler appeared with the pizzas.

“Yeah, of course. He needs the closure really.”

“Not scared Blaine will try to win Kurt back?” Dani wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

“I mean he can try, it would be hilarious.” Sebastian shrugged. “Imagine his face when Kurt tells him he’s dating me. Oh I wish I could see it.”

“I’ll try to re-enact it for you.” Kurt smiled and bent over to kiss his man. He was glad Sebastian trusted their relationship enough to let him meet Blaine. “Anyway isn’t he still dating that guy?”

“I read somewhere that they broke up. The other guy cheated.” Laura said.

“That’s Karma for you.” Elliott nodded.

“Anyway, I have news.” Adam said with a smile. “I am dating.”

“Nooo!” Kurt’s mouth dropped open. Adam and he had a rocky past, but they met again after Kurt’s divorce and started being friends. And in all that time, Adam had not been in a proper relationship.

“Yes, we’ve been together a couple months now, I wanted to wait a little to tell y’all, but I’m too excited.”

“Well tell us!” Sebastian pouted.

And so, Adam told them about his new date, Calvin, and how they met. The evening went on and helped Kurt going to bed happy and relaxed. When his alarm rang however, he didn’t feel like leaving the bed. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian’s staring at him.

“Hey pretty.” The Warbler said with a smile.

“Hey… Why are you awake?” His alarm usually didn’t make Sebastian even move.

“You know how I trust you completely and love you a lot?”

“Yeah?”

“Well maybe I don’t trust Blaine and actually do not like him at all.”

“O-okay?”

“So.” Sebastian stood up to look into his side table drawer and turned back towards Kurt. “I thought, I’d like for you to wear something that would say, back off mini gay pirate, I am taken.”

Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a while, before sitting up. “Sure, what would that be?”

“This.” Sebastian opened a small box where a beautiful silver band was waiting. “Ok, don’t freak out, I’m not proposing, it’s more like a… Well no really it is an engagement ring.”

Kurt stared silently again. “Bas there’s no way you had my dream ring made in two days.”

“I had It made a month ago, actually.” Sebastian looked away. “I wanted to propose for our anniversary.”

“You realise this is the worst proposal in history?”

“Well I’m the worst fiancé in history, probably.”

“Period.” Kurt laughed and shook his hand in front of Sebastian’s face. “So are you going to put it on?”

“Y-yeah, yes.” He took the ring out of the box and put it on Kurt’s finger. “It’s a yes, then?”

“Of course.”

Kurt arrived late to work.

“Blaine will be here any minute! Where were you?” Anna ran towards him.

“Sorry I was busy getting engaged.” He said showing off the ring.

It was still hysteria in the office when Blaine passed the elevator doors. The actor looked around a little confused, when finally, Kurt Hummel walked towards him.

Kurt was looking stupidly good. As always, but better. Blaine would never forgive himself for making such a beautiful human suffer. Multiple times. Well, Karma got him back.

“Hi Blaine, sorry I arrived late to work so it’s a bit mayhem right now. Can I get you a coffee?”

“Hey Kurt… Ok sure…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, was expecting a bit less of a warm welcome from you to be honest.”

“Ah, it was probably going to happen but I just got engaged so I’m in too good of a mood to care.” Kurt laughed and walked towards the coffee machine.

Engaged. With who? But Blaine couldn’t follow as Anna, editor in chief of Vogue, made her way up to him and started talking about the interview and the project. 

“Ok, here you go.” Kurt pulled up the first outfit.

“No bowtie? I’m disappointed.” Blaine smirked.

“I nearly did put one on there to see your face but this is my job, I like it, I plan on keeping it.” Kurt winked. “Put that on and I’ll see you outside.”

Kurt started to leave.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Err, I just… nah, nothing, thanks.”

“Okay.” And he was gone.

The fact that Kurt just didn’t seem to care was weirdly affecting Blaine. He probably would’ve liked his anger more than his obliviousness. Clearly it wouldn’t happen, because someone was making the designer happy. Truly happy, and Blaine was in no position to ask who.

He changed, and went out. Of course, the clothes were beautiful and fitted him perfectly. The session went fast, and then Blaine was off for the interview. He got out of the building at 6 pm, having not seen Kurt since the morning, he finally caught a glimpse of him, apparently waiting for someone.

“Hey, Kurt-“ He started, walking his way, but stopped because, someone did arrive.

“Hello fiancé.” Sebastian Smythe walked towards the designer to pull him into a kiss.

“Hello there.” Kurt smiled back. Blaine was in shock, and couldn’t move.

However, Sebastian looked up and saw him. “Oh hey mini Warbler, what’s up?”

Kurt looked towards Blaine with a soft smirk.

“H-hey… That’s uh, a surprise.” Blaine admitted.

“Kurt didn’t tell?”

“I just said I was engaged.”

“Oh.” Sebastian laughed, clearly not phased. “So, how have you been?”

“Yeah, okay I guess. You two… what?” Disbelief. Total.

“It’s a long story.” Kurt said.

“I mean not really. Met Kurt again at a Vogue event, shamelessly went after him, got him, not letting him go.” Sebastian shrugged as the designer chuckled.

“I guess it’s not a long story.”

“Y-yeah…” Blaine jumped a little when his phone rang. “Ah, got to take that. See ya another time.” He said, walking towards the taxi stand.

“Thanks babe.” Sebastian said as soon as Blaine was gone.

“For what?” Kurt asked, but knew.

“Letting me break the news to him. Priceless.” 


End file.
